


Wolf Pup or Lion Cub?

by pitterpatterpot



Series: Throne Family [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitterpatterpot/pseuds/pitterpatterpot
Summary: Basically, one story where Aedion turns into a baby wolf, and one where he turns into a baby lion. Enjoy!





	Wolf Pup or Lion Cub?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter of my fan fic A Lion's Pride, but can also be read as a solo chapter. If you want more stuff like this then go to Lion's Pride!

14.

 

It started as a joke. A joke that, admittedly, brought a small smile on Gavriel’s face, even as Aedion scowled. Yet it has continued on, Lysandra, Aelin, Fenrys and Kyllian using the nickname as a jab. Something to quip before they snicker.

 

“Hey, cub!”

 

“Kyllian,” Aedion sucks in a deep breath, “I swear to the gods, if you keep this up you will regret it.”

 

“Wow,” The commander’s brows flick up, “Gavriel must be rubbing off on you if you bother with threats instead of jumping to the punch.”

 

“You annoy me,” Aedion deadpans, “so, so much. More than Lysandra at the moment.”

 

“Speaking of Lysandra,” Kyllian grins, “when are the three of us going to get together?”

 

“In your dreams.”

 

“Oh, we do, but real life would be so much more satisfying.”

 

“Maybe when you cease to be such a shameless flirt,” Aedion rolls his eyes, opening the door to his room. “You and Lysandra are just as bad as each other.”

 

“And by bad I’ll assume you mean fantastic, seeing as how that’s what we both are,” Kyllian smirks, leaning against his doorframe. “You going out tonight?”

 

“No, I’m staying in,” Aedion collapses onto the edge of his bed. “For some reason I’m more tired than usual.”

 

“Good,” Kyllian stands straight, ready to move away. “You look like shit.”

 

“I remember you being a lot nicer when I was younger.”

 

“I just give what I get.”

 

“You wish,” Aedion rolls his eyes. “Now get out of here before Lysandra comes around and you two get started again. I don’t need you telling her anymore stories about my epic failures.”

 

“Hey, I say nice stuff too,” Kyllian grins, turning around. “Night, Aedion!”

 

“Night.”

 

~~~

 

“Aedion,” Lysandra keeps her eyes screwed shut against the morning sun. “Aedion, close the curtains.”

 

Receiving no reply, she buries her head further into the pillow, burrowing under the soft covers. She movies her leg as she shifts positions, feeling nothing but smooth, silky fabric and a brush of fur as-

 

Fur.

 

Eyes opening, Lysandra whips around, and stares.

 

~~~

 

“Gavriel!”

 

The Lion barely hesitated at the cry of Lysandra’s voice, flinging his bedroom door open with a weapon ready in hand and more than prepared to defend and help her if necessary. 

 

“It’s Aedion,” she gasps, her night gown slipping off one shoulder and hair wild.

 

“What’s happened?” Gavriel scans her for injuries.

 

“He shifted,” Lysandra breathes, green eyes bright with panic. “Into an animal form.”

 

Gavriel drops his sword.

 

~~~

_Wolf_

~~~

 

Gavriel stares at the small white and grey wolf curled up on the bed, it’s snout tucked under one paw. At least they were right about Aedion’s animal form being young the first time he shifts. He’s definitely a wolf pup.

A wolf pup. One that’s curled into a ball with his tail wrapped around him as he sleeps, unaware of his new form.

 

Of course, world pups aren’t by any stretch small, not as small as lion cubs which stay smaller younger. No, Aedion’s wolf form is only slightly smaller then Fleetfoot. Even if he’s less then half of Fenrys’ size when the male shifts.

 

Or used to shift, at least.

 

Gavriel slowly backs out of the room with Lysandra, where they both wait in silence for a moment before talking.

 

“So,” Lysandra starts slowly, her eyes sliding to Gavriel, “Do we wake him?”

 

The Lion hesitates. “It makes sense that he would shift while sleeping, seeing as how that’s when his mind and body would relax enough to drop he subconscious fear.”

 

“Right,” Lysandra nods. “Of course. But what do we do _now?_ ”

 

Gavriel has an answer, he really did, but the sudden sound of growling and scrambling draws his attention. He and Lysandra open the door, the shifter holding back a laugh at the young wolf that’s biting at the blankets it’s tangled in. Gavriel himself simply walks over and calmly removes the blankets. 

 

Dropping to the floor, Aedion rises to his new four feet, shaking his head.

 

And he blinks at them with his Ashryver eyes.

 

“I’m telling Aelin!” Lysandra blurts.

 

It takes five minutes. Five minutes for Aelin, Rowan, Fenrys and Vaughan to all gather in Aedion and Lysandra’s room. If only Elide and Lorcan were present. Aedion knows that his kind cousin would never laugh at such a thing.

 

Unlike his devil cousin, who has literally collapsed to her knees, wheezing in glee.

 

“You actually shifted,” Aelin gasps, staring at her cousin. “But into a wolf pup.”

 

“We knew his new form would be young,” Vaughan coughs, suspiciously turning away with a hand over his mouth.

 

Rowan, the bastard, right out bellows. 

 

At least Lysandra and Gavriel are acting appropriately and taking the situation seriously.

 

“Did you mean to shift?” Lysandra asks seriously, sitting on the floor next to him.

 

The only way he can answer ‘no’ is by shaking his head. Understanding, Lysandra nods, standing once again.

 

“Can you shift back?” Gavriel asks, still crouched down to his level.

 

Aedion’s look says enough.

 

“I think I need to lie down,” Aelin wheezes, one hand grasping Rowan’s arm.

 

Annoyed, Aedion growls and barks. She just starts laughing once again.

 

Yet Fenrys, for some reason, has stopped laughing at Aedion, and is examining him as if he can clearly see the rising panic. The way the inability to speak, to move properly, to be _human_ is starting to breed fear inside of Aedion.

 

“You won’t be in this form forever,” Fenrys stares at Aedion.

 

Jerking, Aedion examines him. An answer to the question he said out loud, yet was so sure no one could understand.

 

“Really, you won’t,” Fenrys’ brows draw together in concern. 

 

“You can understand him?” Lysandra asks, turning to the fae.

 

“He’s a wolf,” Fenrys grins. “Of course I can understand him.”

 

Aedion whines low in his throat.

 

“Just try imagining your human form,” Fenrys kneels down, tapping his fingers on the ground. “Focus on the feeling in the middle of your core, and try to pull that forward.”

 

They watch as Aedion closes his eyes, waiting for a minute, then two, then three…

 

Only for Aedion to whine again.

 

“Yeah,” Fenrys stands. “He has no idea how to shift.”

 

“Right,” Gavriel remains steady, arms crossed, yet there’s a small edge of panic to his voice. “So what do we do now?”

 

There’s chatter, talk, people turning to each other for ideas. Yet Fenrys just keeps looking at Aedion, who tilts his head with a small, inquisitive sound. Fenrys tilts his head back, dark eyes somehow shadowed.

 

Gavriel catches the look. “Fenrys. Fenrys, you don’t have to-“

 

But there’s a flash. 

 

And suddenly, Aedion is looking up at the giant white wolf looking down at him.

 

~~~

“Try to shift back,” Fenrys says, for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

 

Aedion, still shocked by how clear communication is as wolves when over half of it is body movement, growls. “I’ve tried everything you’ve said.”

 

“Right,” Fenrys rests his head on his front two paws, before perking back up again. “Come on.”

 

“Where are we going?” Aedion slinks after him, watching the hallways. “Is it back to Kyllian? He already made himself sick from laughing, and I’m pretty sure he and Aelin are swapping jokes right now.”

 

“No, to the gardens. There’s no point being a wolf if you can’t enjoy it or just spend the entire time in your room.”

 

Aedion follows him down the hall and stairwells, glad that little people are around to notice them go. Either way, Fenrys sticks close to his side, his large form nearly blocking Aedion completely.

 

Being inside the room was one thing.

 

Being outside is another. 

 

It’s brighter, louder, as if everything has been put into clear focus. The smells and sights and sounds are all clearer. And when Fenrys bolts, running down the garden path and into the bush, Aedion has no choice but to follow him.

Maybe his smaller form isn’t as fast as a grown wolves would be, but it’s still _exhilarating_. Exhilarating to run while being so aware of every single little thing around him. 

Like Gavriel quietly trailing them in his lion form. His father’s scent and sounds are so much clearer as he creeps through the greenery, keeping a distance yet watching.

 

“Don’t mind him,” Fenrys nudges Aedion’s shoulder with his nose, nearly tipping the smaller wolf over. “He’s just worried.”

 

“That?”

 

“That your magic might build up until you explode.”

 

Aedion would have heard his father pause a step if he didn’t whip around to stare at Fenrys. “That could happen?”

 

“No. Well, it’s unlikely with the fact that your fae side seems more focused on physical attributes instead of magical.”

 

“Perfect,” Aedion growls, stalking ahead to smell at the plants. 

 

“I am kidding though, you should be fine,” Fenrys follows after him, gently nudging him towards one of the gardens many fountains. “Drink. I figured that you probably just need to exercise your wolf form a bit. No better way than exploring.”

 

Aedion swears he hears his father huff. 

 

“Right,” Aedion looks around the garden, taking it in from a new perspective. “So what now?”

 

“Bored already?” Fenrys walks off, Aedion following. “I thought a race would be fun.”

 

“A-“

 

Before Aedion can finish, Fenrys fires off without a moments hesitation. Quick to move, Aedion follows, his thoughts blanking out of his head as his instincts take over. They push him to run, to jump, to weave between the plants and hedges to catch the white bolt that is Fenrys. He watches as the older wolf leaps over the fountain and picks up speed himself, launching over the lip-

 

And having something grab him by the scruff right before he lands in the water. 

 

Fenrys walks back over as Gavriel sets Aedion on his feet, careful of his teeth against his son’s fur. Or drops him with the way Aedion twists in his grip.

 

“You were going to fall in,” Fenrys says, his amusement evident in his wagging tail and energetic movements. “Jump onto the ledge then propel yourself from that next time until you learn to jump further.”

 

“Maybe you should do some training,” Gavriel says one he shifts so he may be understood by the two wolves. “You should learn how to manoeuvre in this form.”

 

“There’s plenty of time for that later,” Fenrys nudges Aedion away. “Come on, I’ll show you how to climb things best. Like trees.”

 

“Maybe I should come,” Gavriel says worriedly.

 

“If we need you we’ll call you!” Fenrys whines behind him, more than aware the fae can’t understand him, yet positive he’ll understand the tone.

 

~~~

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have left Gavriel like that,” Aedion worries as he places his two front paws on a tree, looking up at the branches then back to Fenrys. 

 

“He’s fine,” Fenrys assures him. “Besides, he has no idea how wolves work. Yeah we don’t jump as far as lions, but our initial stamina in running is greater.”

 

“Why are you teaching me all of this?” Aedion asks, stepping back from the tree.

 

“Because you’re my friends son,” Fenrys explains as he examines the tree himself. “And if I have to shift for any reason I’d rather it be to teach you about being a wolf. If you get the hang of it then I can show you how to hunt, but Gavriel will definitely come along for that. Now come on, this seems like a good tree.”

 

Creeping back, Aedion sinks low to the ground. He examines the tree, then takes off. He scrambles wildly for purchase, using his back legs to push himself up as his claws sink into the soft flesh of the trunk. He manages to reach the first branch, dropping himself over it as his front paws desperately scramble to hold on. He wraps his jaws around a twig, holding on to that with his front paws hooking over the branch as his lower body hangs, swaying thanks to the momentum.

 

“Alright,” strain is evident in Fenrys’ voice. “That... that was a good first try. Are you alright?”

 

“Yes.”

 

It’s good that wolves communicate so much with body language, otherwise Aedion wouldn’t be able to talk around the twig in his mouth.

Although, it’s not like he has much space to move either. 

 

“Alright, don’t worry,” Fenrys shifts back into his human form, his held out arms a clear sign of his apprehension. “Just try to get purchase with your back legs.”

 

Aedion tried to do as he says, curling his body up to fix his back legs on the branch. As soon as he does so he slowly pushes himself up until he’s sitting comfortable in the fork of the tree.

 

“Thank gods,” Fenrys sags, running a hand through his hair. “Your father would kill me if you dropped from that height.”

 

“Yes, I would!” Gavriel walks forward in his human form, staring up at Aedion in the tree. 

 

“Where did you come from?” Fenrys blinks at Gavriel. “I mean, I knew you’d be worried, but following us? Again?”

 

“He’s stuck in a tree!”

 

“He’s fine!”

 

“What if he fell and hit his head on one of the rocks?”

 

“He hasn’t! Just _trust me_ on this, Gavriel. I know how wolves work.”

 

“I know you do. I’m sorry, I just-“

 

Aedion tunes them out, testing the strength of a tree branch before carefully walking across it, wobbling a few times before finding balance. He travels the length of it, pausing tentatively at the end before lithely jumping onto the next tree. He works his way from branch to branch as the two fae argue behind him until he’s behind his father.

 

There’s no way Fenrys can’t see him, yet the male simply argues louder, causing Gavriel to shake his head and rub at his face. Almost like a distraction.

Aedion sees the opening the fae has given him, and bunches his haunches.

 

He pounces down from the branch, landing on his father’s back, the claws on his front paws digging into the leather of his vest on the shoulders so he can hang on.

 

Gavriel doesn’t move an inch.

 

“Nice try,” Gavriel says dryly, turning his head slightly to smile at Aedion, eyes alight with indescribable joy. “You’ll have to be more quiet on the branches if you want to surprise me.”

 

“Good try, boyo,” Fenrys grins. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you get him next time.” 

 

Gavriel reaches around, grabbing Aedion and dropping him to his feat, who shakes to settle his fur back in place.

 

“It’s nearly time for dinner,” Gavriel kneels to run a rough, scared hand over Aedion’s head, smoothing over the fur with surprising softness. “Don’t worry, we’re all eating in a private room.”

 

Aedion lifts a paw to scratch at his face, surprised by the pat, ears flicking as he stares up at his father.

 

“Come on, boyo,” Fenrys says, strolling past Gavriel. “Time to face the music as an adorable little puppy.”

 

Aedion may ‘accidentally’ trip him into a bush.

 

~~~

 

“What’s wrong? Can’t reach your food?” Fenrys asks, holding the plate above a growling Aedion’s head.

 

“Fenrys!” Gavriel snaps, snatching the plate from the blondes hands.

 

“He tripped me into a bush!” Fenrys scowls. “If I did that to any of you while in wolf form you’d all kill me.”

 

“Was it on purpose?” Gavriel asks Aedion, who sits in his wolf form on a chair, head resting on the table.

 

Aedion whines low, staring up at his father. He blinks a few times for extra measure. The Lion examines him, his face strangely blank as he takes in Aedion, who reaches forward to give his father’s hand, the one on the table, a tiny lick. 

 

Gavriel places the plate back in front of his son.

 

“He has you all fooled!”

 

“You had no problem joining in with that foolery an hour ago,” Rowan points out as he eats his own meal.

 

Aedion grunts in agreement, chewing on a chicken leg, holding it down with one paw as he gnaws. Lysandra watches in her snow leopard form, chewing her own meat. She chose to do so as to not make Aedion feel excluded, even if communication between them in different animal forms is a little rough.

 

“Two animals eating at the table, wonderful,” Aelin rolls her eyes.

 

Rowan gives a pointed look towards Fleetfoot, who eats from Aelin’s hand.

 

“Don’t you dare judge our first child,” Aelin scowls, wrapping her arms around Fleetfoot’s neck, who stares up at the queen adoringly as she pants.

 

Grumbling, Rowan goes back to picking at his food.

 

It’s bad enough that Fleetfoot’s been treating Aedion like her own pup since he shifted. Even now she trots towards his chair to nose and sniff at him, whining as she does so. Aedion presses himself against the back of the chair, knowing there’s no escape. 

 

“Why don’t you play with her?” Aelin suggests.

 

Aedion’s dry look says it all. 

 

“Fine,” Aelin scowls. “I guess that means you don’t want to play fetch either, huh?”

 

A growl joins the look.

 

~~~

 

The staircases never seemed so large until Aedion had to bound up them with four legs. It’s difficult to place each leg in the right place, occasionally underestimating whether or not a paw is too close to a ledge. He nearly reaches the top, scrambling upwards, until he rips back and-

And Vaughan grabs him, two hands around his middle, and sets him on the ground.

 

“Please be careful,” the usually stoic fae mutters, looking at Aedion with concern. “Gavriel would be crushed if anything happened to you.”

 

With that he walks off, leaving Aedion to stare after him. He’s never talked much to the most silent member of the cadre, Vaughan preferring to either keep to himself or the mountains. But suddenly the reason every path is clear, the way there’s never a person in his path, becomes clear. 

Silent aid is better than none, after all.

 

~~~

 

Lysandra growls lowly as she jumps onto the bed, pacing around before settling down. Apparently, if Aedion has to sleep in an animal form then she’s more than willing to join him. According to her logic it’ll be more comfortable to deal with the fur if she has a coat herself. It doesn’t hurt that she can curl her snow leopard body around his smaller wolf one anyway. 

 

“Thank you,” Aedion nuzzles her neck.

 

Purring, she rubs her muzzle against him, as she first did on the ship and many other occasions. They settle down to sleep, content.

 

~~~

 

Blinking his eyes open, Aedion groans at the ache that lines his body and head. It settles deep in his bones in such a way that only occurs after long hours of training. 

Yet somehow he feels refreshed, lighter, as if some coiled muscle inside of him he didn’t know was there has been released. Head foggy, he tries to remember the events of the past day, everything feeling as though he had been drunk, memories arriving in small pieces. He shifts slightly, starting to focus on the room and his position. It’s almost as if every muscle has been stretched and knotted then cooled, causing it to be fixed into place. He shifts slightly, starting to focus on the room and his position.

His position where he’s being spooned by a ghost leopard while in his human form.

 

Well.

 

A few years ago he would have screamed and assumed death, so, really, this is an improvement. Even if he may have to seriously consider his strange new attraction to Lysandra while she’s wearing deadly forms.

 

He recognises the rumble against his back, the giant paws hanging over his side. He doesn’t bother turning around, simply closing his eyes once again, glad for the fur battling against the every present chill in the air.

 

He recognises the rumble against his back, the giant paws hanging over his side. He doesn’t bother turning around, simply closing his eyes once again, glad for the fur battling against the every present chill in the air.

It lasts a little longer even when Lysandra shifts back into her human form, her own skin now pressing against his as she kisses his shoulder.

 

“Aedion?” She whispers in his ear.

 

Smiling, he turns his head. “Yes?”

 

“Next time you turn into a wolf cub, I’m pretty sure Fleetfoot called dibs on playing with you.”

 

“…wait, _what?”_

 

 

 

~~~

_Lion_

~~~

 

Gavriel stares at the small golden lion cub curled up on the bed in a small ball, obviously trying to huddle for warmth. At least they were right about Aedion’s animal form being young the first time he shifts. He’s definitely a lion cub.

One that’s curled into a soft, golden ball as he sleeps, unaware of his new form.

 

Of course he’s small. All lion cubs are small, and they knew Aedion’s animal form would be young should he ever shift. But this, a small cub that opens his mouth to yawn and lick at his mouth before settling again, is too far from the norm. Especially once Aedion does the animalistic act of rubbing his head in the sheets and rolling around to get comfy.

 

Gavriel slowly backs out of the room with Lysandra, where they both wait in silence for a moment before talking.

 

“So,” Lysandra starts slowly, her eyes sliding to Gavriel, “Do we wake him?”

 

The Lion hesitates. “It makes sense that he would shift while sleeping, seeing as how that’s when his mind and body would relax enough to drop he subconscious fear.”

 

“Right,” Lysandra nods. “Of course. But what do we do _now?_ ”

 

Gavriel has an answer, he really did, but the sudden sound of growling and scrambling draws his attention. He and Lysandra open the door, the shifter holding back a laugh at the young lion that’s biting at the blankets he’s tangled in. Gavriel himself simply walks over and calmly removes the blankets. 

 

Dropping to the floor, Aedion rises to his new four feet, shaking his head.

 

And he blinks at them with his Ashryver eyes.

 

“I’m telling Aelin!” Lysandra blurts.

 

It takes five minutes. Five minutes for Aelin, Rowan, Fenrys and Vaughan to all gather in Aedion and Lysandra’s room. If only Elide and Lorcan were present. Aedion knows that his kind cousin would never laugh at such a thing.

 

Unlike his devil cousin, who has literally collapsed to her knees, wheezing in glee.

 

“You actually shifted,” Aelin gasps, staring at her cousin. “But into a lion’s cub. A _literal, fucking lion’s cub_. You look so soft and fluffy.”

 

“We knew his new form would be young,” Vaughan coughs, suspiciously turning away with a hand over his mouth.

 

Rowan, the bastard, right out bellows.

 

At least Lysandra and Gavriel are acting appropriately and taking the situation seriously.

 

“Did you mean to shift?” Lysandra asks seriously, sitting on the floor next to him.

 

The only way he can answer ‘no’ is by shaking his head. Understanding, Lysandra nods, standing once again.

 

“Can you shift back?” Gavriel asks, still crouched down to his level.

 

Aedion’s look says enough. It doesn’t matter if Gavriel can understand him while he’s in a lion form, the expression says it all.

 

“I think I need to lie down,” Aelin wheezes, one hand grasping Rowan’s arm.

 

Annoyed, Aedion gives a small growl then roar. She just starts laughing once again, Gavriel himself having to fight the smile at the small imitation of his own roar.

Yet Gavriel can clearly see the rising panic in his son, form the way his tail flickers to the way his eyes dart. The way the inability to speak, to move properly, to be _human_ is starting to breed fear inside of Aedion. 

 

“Aedion, you’re alright,” Gavriel soothes, kneeling down, lifting one hand out to his son. “You won’t be stuck like this forever.”

 

Jerking, Aedion examines him, growling low in his throat.

 

“No, this isn’t some kind of trick.”

 

“You can understand him?” Lysandra asks, turning to Gavriel.

 

“He’s a lion now,” Fenrys grins, hands tucked behind his head. “Of course Gavriel can. We can all understand fae who turn into the same animal as us.”

 

Aedion whines low in his throat.

 

“Just picture your human form,” Gavriel suggests, keeping his voice at a soothing tone. “try to bring that image forwards in your mind.”

 

They watch as Aedion closes his eyes, waiting for a minute, then two, then three…

 

Only for Aedion to whine again.

 

“Yeah,” Fenrys sits on the bed, grinning in amusement at Gavriel’s defeated slump. “He has no idea how to shift.”

 

“Right,” Gavriel remains steady, arms crossed, yet there’s a small edge of panic to his voice. “Of course he doesn’t. We may just have to wait until his body is ready to shift back.”

  
“And risk someone stepping on him?” Aelin reaches out to her cousin, only to jerk her hand back as he nips at her. “Gods, fine, I won’t pick you up. But he is smaller now, and much easier of a target-“

 

But there’s a flash cutting off her words.  

 

And suddenly, Aedion is looking up at the powerful, gold lion looking down at him.

 

“Let’s go outside,” Gavriel suggests right away, climbing to his massive paws, his voice more of a deeper growl in his lion form. “To the gardens so you can learn about your new form.”

 

Aedion slinks after him, watching the hallways. “Is that a good idea?”

 

“I’d feel better if you had at least some idea of how to defend yourself in this form.” 

 

Aedion follows him down the hall and stairwells, glad that little people are around to notice them go. Gavriel sticks close to his son’s side, taking slow strides so that he won’t fall behind.

The stairs, however, come to be an issue with how short lion cub legs can be. 

 

“Damn it,” Aedion sniffs the edge of the top step, inching forward. “Why are lion cubs so small?”

 

“After their first year they grow faster,” Gavriel says absentmindedly, ears flicking as he looks out the window for a moment. “Although since you’re fae your form probably won’t stay this small for so- Aedion!”

 

With both his front paws slipping off the step Aedion goes rolling down the stairs, flopping of the first five before clawing for purchase. He lays across the step, chest heaving at felt like a long fall in such a form.

 

“Gods,” Gavriel slinks down the stairs, his massive form moving to lift Aedion by the scruff with his mouth, a low growl showing his concern.

 

Hanging limply from his father’s mouth, Aedion allows Gavriel to carry him down the rest of the stairs, shaking his body once he’s finally back on his own feet. It’s strange to be in a form so small, with such a soft coat that has enough excess for him to be lifted in such a way. 

His fur isn’t the same golden sheen as his father’s, instead a lighter colour with darker patterns of spots over him. 

 

“Please be careful,” Gavriel whines lowly, nudging Aedion towards the door. 

 

Being inside the room was one thing.

 

Being outside is another. 

 

It’s brighter, louder, as if everything has been put into clear focus. The smells and sights and sounds are all clearer. Grass feels amazing as Gavriel leads him to a secluded corner in the garden, Aedion sniffing at the flowers and greenery as they go along.

 

“Your senses will be sharper,” Gavriel settles down, watching Aedion search the small space. “You’ll be able to see, hear, taste, feel and smell on a new range.”

 

“Alright,” Aedion sits be his father, ignoring the fact that he comes up to the lion’s shoulder while they’re both sitting. “What first?”

 

“I’ll go into the garden,” Gavriel stands, shaking his coat, “and when I roar you’ll have to come find me.”

 

“Is that to learn how to hunt?” Aedion scratches at an ear. “Wouldn’t it be better to do that with actual prey?”

 

“At the moment a very dedicated pigeon could peck your eyes out if it wanted to. Now, wait here. And if anything happens then don’t hesitate to roar.”

 

“Right.”

 

Gavriel dives into the greenery, golden coat sliding over his muscles and shinning in the morning sun. As Aedion waits, he creeps under hedges, poking at the small insects that are much easier to notice, rolling onto his back to look up at the leaves above his head. 

Finally, a large roar pierces through the calmness of the day, causing Aedion to roll out from under the bush and prick his ears.

 

It sounded far away, the roar reaching across a distance, echoing through the garden. Aedion can hear everything in the gardens, including the humans, pause for a brief moment at the powerful declaration before continuing again. 

 

Aedion shoots off in the direction the sound came from, pausing occasionally to crawl under hedges and search for the direction of the sound. Gavriel releases a second roar, drawing Aedion closer to the centre of the garden. He finally peers at his father from where he crouches behind a bush, before leaping forward and taking his shoulder, biting at it as his instincts demand.

 

Gavriel gives a low roar at the contact, collapsing dramatically to the side as Aedion crawls over him and sniffs at him, proud of his attack.

 

“What the fuck is happening?” Aelin murmurs from where she watches from a window with Rowan. “What am I looking at?”

 

“Some lions pretend to be hurt by the attacks of their young to encourage them.”

 

“That’s adorable.”

 

“Don’t tell Aedion that.”

 

Gavriel rolls to lay properly on his stomach, Aedion tumbling off his side, still nipping at him as Gavriel takes him once again by the scruff to drag Aedion around to face him. The younger mountain lion allowed his father to do so before twisting out of his grip.

 

“That was good,” Gavriel nudges a leaf off Aedion’s back, licking at the spot tentatively, barely thinking anything of it as his instincts cause the action.

 

“Why don’t you have a mane?” Aedion asks, not fully concentrating as he twists his neck around to try to see the spot his father nudged.

 

“Because I’m a mountain lion,” Gavriel nudges Aedion with his paw, playfully pushing him onto his back, keeping his son down with a paw against his fuzzy stomach. “So are you; we don’t have manes.”

 

“What can we do then?” Aedion squirms out from under his father’s paw, rolling upright once again. 

“We- why are you covered in dirt?”

 

“I was rolling around under a bush.”

 

“Why were you-“

 

“I’m excited, let me have this. It’s my first day off in a month and I had a shitty childhood.”

 

“I- alright, we can talk about that later,” Gavriel huffs, lowering his head to rest on his two front paws. “We can leap up to four meters and as far as twelve meters.”

 

“Do mountain lions travel in packs?” Aedion finally asks, his tail twitching in the air behind him.

 

Gavriel considers for a moment. “They have prides. Not as large as other kinds of lion’s tend to have; mountain lion’s stick to closer family members. Please just remember that we aren’t actual lions, but rather that we’re fae that have shifted. Personality wise we’re not like them; at most our physical attributes in these forms match there’s.”

 

“I know,” Aedion responds dryly. “So would I be able to jump over the fountain there?”

 

“ _Do not jump over the fountain you are only a cub_ ,” Gavriel stresses the point, sagging with a sigh. “You can’t jump that far yet. You’re small, Aedion.”

 

“What can I do?” 

 

“Eat, rest, learn how to hunt and grow.”

 

“And tracking down you from a roar is learning how to hunt?” If Aedion could raise his brow, he would. 

 

“Yes,” Gavriel settles down once again. “You’re young in this form. Be glad, most baby mountain lions are blind, but you seem to be just above that age.”

 

“Why isn’t my coat like yours?” Aedion swipes absently at his tail.

 

“Camouflage,” Gavriel explains. “As young cubs get older their blue eyes turn tawny, and they loose the spots on their coats which become more golden.”

 

“Will my eyes change?”

 

The question is quiet. Quiet, because of what it would signify losing. To lose the Ashryver eyes would be losing one of Aedion’s greatest connections to his mother, to Aelin, to his family across the sea. It would mean the landless prince losing the greatest sign he has that he belongs in the royal house at all.

 

“No,” Gavriel gently nudges Aedion with his muzzle, licking at dirt just below his ear. “I was born with the tawny eyes that all mountain lion’s have. You can usually tell if an animal is fae or not by looking at the eyes; the eyes never change, no matter what form is taken. It just so happens that mountain lion cubs are born with blue eyes that turn gold, so people are more likely to mistake you for an actual cub. Once your form ages and your eyes stay the same it’ll be apparent that you’re fae.”

 

Aedion can’t help but think back to Lysandra, to her green eyes that stay with every form she takes unless the shifter puts conscious thought into changing them. It makes sense, in a way, with the saying that eyes are the window to the soul.

 

At least he won’t lose on of his only connections left to his mother. 

 

Shaking off the somber feeling, Aedion instead chooses to focus on the long grass surrounding them, rolling in a long patch for a moment to rub the dirt off his fur. From where he lays Gavriel watches, amused, happy enough to rest in the sun. Once done, Aedion pads over to his father, surprising Gavriel by laying against his side and closing his eyes, he too enjoying the warmth of the sun. 

 

A few hours later, after they both wake, Gavriel opens his maw to yawn, Aedion copying the motion, only considerably less terrifying as he does so. Hearing his son’s stomach growl, along with his own, gavriel realises for the first time how little they’ve both eaten. 

 

“We need to eat in these forms,” Gavriel heaves to his feet, lowering his head to nudge Aedion towards the exit. “Dinner will start soon, and your body will need more food to compensate for shifting.”

 

Growling slightly, Aedion walks back to the gardens exits, Gavriel prowling by his side.

 

~~~

 

Aedion screeches, growls and yips as he twists in Gavriel’s hands, his father holding him around the middle with his bottom half hanging. Gavriel holds Aedion away from his body as his son tries to rotate his head to bite at Gavriel’s hands, mouth opening wide and closing again and again as he makes sounds of protest.

 

“I’m sorry, but it would take forever if you tried to climb up the stairs!” Gavriel winces as Aedion’s little paws bat at his hands, his claws not long enough yet to do any real damage. “Language! I had to shift back to carry you!”

 

When they finally reach the top Gavriel places Aedion down, watching his son as he shoots down the hall and into the dining room. He hears everyone speak from the other side of it, exclamations and laughs. Sighing, but shaking his head fondly, Gavriel stands and brushes off his clothes. Vaughan passes him on the stairs, nodding in acknowledgement. 

 

“Thank you for your help.”

 

Pausing, Vaughan turns around to look at him, before turning back. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Raising his brow, Gavriel decides to make no comment on the fact that the halls have been suspiciously empty, both of people and dangerous items. Only that when Gavriel walks through them later he finds that everything has been placed back, only the routes he takes with Aedion being cleared. 

Almost as if someone has been keeping an eye out and removing all threats. 

 

“Right,” Gavriel represses a smile, following him into the dinning room. “Of course.”

 

And walks right in on his son standing on a chair, growling up at a Fenrys, who holds Aedion’s plate above his head. 

 

“What’s wrong? Can’t reach your food?” Fenrys asks, holding the plate above a growling Aedion’s head.

 

“Fenrys!” Gavriel snaps, snatching the plate from the blondes hands.

 

“He tripped me when he ran in!” Fenrys scowls. “If I did that by accident while in wolf form you’d all kill me.”

 

“Was it on purpose?” Gavriel asks Aedion, who sits comfortable on the chair, head resting on the table.

 

Aedion whines low, staring up at his father. He blinks a few times for extra measure. The Lion examines him, his face strangely blank as he takes in Aedion, who reaches forward to give his father’s hand, the one on the table, a tiny lick, nibbling slightly and pawing at the hand. Gavriel feels his heart stutter to a stop as the small lion cub does so, all the while glancing up at his father and mewing.

 

Gavriel places the plate back in front of his son.

 

“He has you all fooled!”

 

“You never have a problem with tomfoolery,” Rowan points out as he eats his own meal.

 

Aedion grunts in agreement, chewing on a chicken leg, holding it down with one paw as he gnaws. Lysandra watches in her snow leopard form, chewing her own meat. She chose to do so as to not make Aedion feel excluded, communication rough but possible thanks to the both of them having cat based forms.

 

“Two animals eating at the table, wonderful,” Aelin rolls her eyes.

 

Rowan gives a pointed look towards Fleetfoot, who eats from Aelin’s hand.

 

“Don’t you dare judge our first child,” Aelin scowls, wrapping her arms around Fleetfoot’s neck, who stares up at the queen adoringly as she pants.

 

Grumbling, Rowan goes back to picking at his food. 

 

Out of curiosity, Fleetfoot trots towards Aedion’s chair to nose and sniff at him, whining as she does so. Aedion presses himself against the back of the chair, knowing there’s no escape. 

 

“Why don’t you play with her?” Aelin suggests.

 

Aedion’s dry look says it all. 

 

“Fine,” Aelin scowls. “I guess that means you don’t want to play fetch either, huh?”

 

A growl joins the look, followed by a small screech as Fleetfoot jumps up, placing her two front paws on the chair to stand, only for it to topple over. Lysandra hisses out of shock, jumping back from the table. Aedion rolls on the floor before clambering to his feet, eyes closed as his shakes his head. Gavriel immediately reaches down, picking his son off the floor and holding Aedion in his lap as Fleetfoot continues to sniff at him, Aedion pushing back against his father to edge away from the quivering nose.

 

“Oh, she won’t hurt him,” Aelin scowls, going over to ruffle Fleetfoot’s coat. “She just wants to play!”

 

“She’ll maul him!” Rowan argues. “Look at how small he is!”

 

Aedion hisses at the older fae, swiping at the air. 

 

“Really?” Aelin gives him an unimpressed look. “Don’t pretend you don’t love her.”

 

“…I didn’t say _that_ …”

 

Aedion growls lowly, his head resting on Gavriel’s leg as he eyes Fleetfoot. Absently, Gavriel runs his hand over Aedion’s head, his large palm engulfing it as he runs his thump up his nose and strokes his hears back, repeating the gesture. Immediately, Aedion stops growling and goes limp.

 

Lysandra, in her ghost leopard form, stares and leans forward to shift at Aedion’s face, nudging at it to encourage his eyes to open.

 

“He’s probably exhausted,” Gavriel shrugs at everyone’s bewildered looks. “Lion sleep for a majority of the day, and he used a lot of magic to shift into this form,” turning to Lysandra, he holds his son out. “Could you take his back to your room?”

 

Without answering, the shifter opens her mouth and scoops Aedion up in it, a few people in the room wincing at how small the lion cub appears in the fanged mouth of the fully grown ghost leopard. 

 

“She’s never going to let him live this down,” Aelin comments as she watches them go.

 

“Gods, no.”

 

“No way.”

 

“I sure as hell aren’t.”

 

“Poor boyo.”

 

~~~

 

Blinking his eyes open, Aedion groans at the ache that lines his body and head. It settles deep in his bones in such a way that only occurs after long hours of training.

It’s almost as if every muscle has been stretched and knotted then cooled, causing it to be fixed into place. Yet somehow he feels refreshed, lighter, as if some coiled muscle inside of him he didn’t know was there has been released. Head foggy, he tries to remember the events of the past day, everything feeling as though he had been drunk, memories arriving in small pieces. He shifts slightly, starting to focus on the room and his position.

His position where he’s being spooned by a ghost leopard while in his human form.

 

Well.

 

A few years ago he would have screamed and assumed death, so, really, this is an improvement. Even if he may have to seriously consider his strange new attraction to Lysandra while she’s wearing deadly forms.

 

He recognises the rumble against his back, the giant paws hanging over his side. He doesn’t bother turning around, simply closing his eyes once again, glad for the fur battling against the every present chill in the air.

It lasts a little longer even when Lysandra shifts back into her human form, her own skin now pressing against his as she kisses his shoulder.

 

“Aedion?” She whispers in his ear.

 

Smiling, he turns his head. “Yes?”

 

“Next time you turn into a cub, I get the day with you.”

 

“…wait, _what?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter of A Lion's Pride!


End file.
